dndadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Freedom of Unther
Chapter 1 While resting one night Manarax awakes to find a map lying in the center of his camp. Oddly it starts from his location and leads to a well-known fissure in Unther . Manarax: This is unusual. I will travel to this location. I am looking for a quest to test my faith Manarax is a tall built man with long blond hair. He is dressed in full plate mail with a carefully crafted greatsword on his back. The map has small writing on the bottom, detailing a horde of treasure that has anything you could wish for. After following the map Manarax finds himself coming face to face with another adventure, on a step cliff overhanging a deep lake. A few petal pegs lead into the fissure, with the remains of an old rope not far away. Another adventurer seems to also have been drawn to this location. '' 'Tray Tanner :' Hello… ''Tray tanner is a human with many exotic weapons on his body. Manarax: Hello, Many-Weaponed one. Tray: You’re a peculiar one...for one with such an ordinary weapon...why are you here? Manarax: I don't need special weapons. The only thing I need is my faith, which I am here to test. Tray: awe...I seek unique weapons...and adventures which apparently has brought us to gather should we traverse this quest together holy one? Manarax: I would not like to travel with one that delves so deep in gluttony of weapons, but I will travel with you for the sake of your life. Tray: Awe would you like to say a prayer before we decent into greatness? Manarax: I am not religious. My faith does not lie with a deity but with the goodness in people’s hearts. Tray: oh I see. Very well, you are indeed an interesting soul. Here tie this end around you and we shall climb down that rope. Manarax: As you wish, many-weaponed one. Tray successfully climbs down the pegs. Manarax follows him. Tray: Hey sword man there’s an entrance here. Tray and Manarax light their lanterns. Tray unsheathes a 10ft long chain attached to a dagger. Manarax: Hmmm...A dagger with a chain. Seems unnecessary. Tray: It has its uses. The narrow passage way widens into a cavern. A hairy, multilegged form drops down on Tray from the shadows above. Manarax unsheathes his greatsword, but the husk crumbles to dust. Manarax: It was just a trap to scare us, but it will take more than that to break me. Tray: Awe, I was hoping for more out of it. Manarax: May we continue, many-weaponed one? The party hears a mouse like laughter coming from the darkness near the walls. Tray: Hello? The party hears the skippering of small feet as it fades into the distance. Tray: There is a passage down this way. There are also rocks in the way. Manarax: Continue down the passage. We might be able to move the rocks. Tray: You look stronger. Lead the way. Manarax: As you wish many-weaponed one Tray: Name is tray...tray tanner by the way. Manarax: I am Manarax You see a lasso obviously made to be a trap farther down the passage. Tray: That appears to be a trap...why so obvious? Tray and Manarax examine the trap. Inside the lasso it reads: PUT FUT HEER Manarax: I will have to turn down your offer, bad-trapmaking one Tray: Goblins maybe? The only thing that unintelligent Four small creatures emerge from the darkness and throw spears at Manarax; which bounce of his armor. They run away giggling. Tray: What were they? Tray and Manarax head down the cavern after the creatures and find themselves in front of a pit filled with water. The four ugly creatures stand on the other side taunting Tray and Manarax. Tray: If I could get a clear shot, I may be able to subdue one. The four beings moon and taunt the party. Tray: (Laughing) This should be a blast. As the party pursues the tiny tormentors, you see a chasm ahead. The little humanoids dive over the ledge feet-fist, one at a time, with their crooks held out above them. Suddenly, the party brushes up against several slim strings and feel the tug of sharp metal on their face and arms. The hooks dig into their skin as Tray and Manarax struggle. Tray: What is this? I can’t escape! Can you cut it? Manarax: My greatsword is too large. Tray: Good point… Wait I got it. Manarax: Cut me out too, many-weaponed one Tray: They are everywhere. The party notices that to hooks are hanging all around the cavern. Manarax: We should be able to cut our way out. Tray and Manarax cut their way through the hooks and make it to the edge of the pit. There is a thin lin of hair leading across to the other side. Used as a zip line by the tiny creatures, it seems to be the only means across, however the party is much too large. Tray: Could we jump across? Manarax: My armor is much too heavy. Tray: Guess we swim. There is water below. Tray jumps down into the water. His noisy intrusion wakens a creature inside the water. It’s slimy limbs grabbing at his body. Tray: Awe, tentacles or something. Manarax: The many-weaponed one needs my help. Manarax uses detect evil. He notices that the creature in the water is, indeed, evil. He raises his sword and waits at the edge of the water; readying an attack for the next enemy he sees. Tray has already been pulled underwater. Not moments later, a spear comes stabbing from the depths beneath. The spear punctures Manarax’s Full Plate mail and leaves a deep gash in his skin. Manarax: I am to guess we are fighting an aquatic ogre. Manarax readies himself to sunder the spear next time it strikes. '' ''The large spear comes out of the water for a second attack. Manarax is not able to sunder the weapon, but the blow bounces off his armor. Tray not being able to hold his breath any longer sinks to the bottom of the ogre’s home. The aquatic beast rises out of the water; showing itself. Manarax knows that he cannot compete with the creature in its favored environment, so he starts to walk away from the water and taunt the ogre. The ogre does not leave its home, however, but it does hurl its spear at Manarax. The heavy warrior sends a mighty swing at the spear—shattering it. '' ''The ogre retreats back to the calm depths of the water. Manarax takes this time to take off his armor, so that he can pass through the water unencumbered. He then moves quietly through the water, not to disturb the beast again. Manarax dons his armor once more. He comes to a wall blocking his path, and to his surprise three little rust colored creatures drop from the ceiling above, looking hungrily at the Paladin’s metal armor and weapons. Manarax, not knowing anything of these creatures, flees out of the cave to find further help. Manarax starts his journey back to town and finds a man along the way. Chapter 2 Man: You…hey…you. Manarax: What Man: You look to have seen some battle, and you appear to have coin. Manarax: I just came from a cavern that one of my companions were killed in. The cavern claims to have many riches. That does not interest me, but it might interest you. Man: Ah…so you need a new companion. Manarax: Yes, the test of faith is too great for one man to hold on his shoulders. Man: How much are you willing to pay me, Ezo the Mighty. Manarax: Anything you value on the adventure. Ezo (Formely Man): I also need a downpayment…insurance so to speak. Say 100 coin? Manarax: I see you hold gold very highly. Here is your coin. Manarax pays him 100 coin. Ezo: Very well, lead on. Manarax: The cavern is this way. By the way, I am Manarax. Ezo: Matters little, but okay. Manarax: Names hold great power. You might learn that someday. Manarax and Ezo get to the cavern’s entrance and Manarax tries to climb down the same way they did last time, but the party slips and plunges into the water below. Then to Manarax’s dismay the aquatic ogre from before swims at the party and lashes out with his fists. '' ''The ogre misses him and Manarax is able to unsheathe his sword and swing down at the creature. Manarax feels his blade sink into the ogre’s flesh. The ogre throws another punch at Manarax but to no avail. Manarax goes around for another swing and again feels his blade bit the ogre’s skin; blood starts to fill the water. The warrior brings one last swing with his sword and the ogre, not being able to dodge the sword, falls below the depths of the water. Ezo: Nice… Manarax and Ezo—knowing that the aquatic ogre had to get in somewhere—swim down to the bottom of the water. Manarax finds a small passage within the water. They continue through the passage and surface in the same pit that Manarax first encountered the ogre. They get out of the water and advance to the wall. '' '''Manarax:' There are rust creatures on the other side of the wall. Ezo: I do not fear those creatures. How do we get over the wall? Manarax: Climb it. Ezo extends his fingers and lets out a cone of searing flames. The wall burns away. Ezo: Says who? On the other side of the wall Ezo and Manarax find the three rust monsters. The advance on the party. Manarax swings his greatsword, but is not able to land a hit. A rust monster lunges at Manarax’s armor. At the touch of the antennas, Manarax’s armor falls off him; turning into a pile of rust. Ezo lets loose another flame scorching two of the rust monsters. They take heavy damage, but are still standing. The rust monster lunges again at Manarax, only this time, aiming at his sword. The monster’s antennas latch onto his sword. The greatsword crumbles away into a worthless pile. Ezo unleashes one more blast of fire and drops all three of the rust monster. Ezo: Damn, will we have a campfire. Want to camp? The party rest for a couple of hours and continues down the passage. They come across a door with a riddle inscribed on it. It also has four knobs to insert your answer. It reads: Spelled front to back it’s a person’s name or a preventive guard. It’s Certain. Spelled back to front, It’s what you do with a bow, a bland page, or a curtain. Ezo and Manarax figure out the riddle as “ward” Their next test is a room with a floor like a checker board. A magical voice tells them that there are traps on certain spaces. The voice will inform them of how many traps are around them. Ezo and Manarax advance across the room using the clues of the voice not to step on trapped spaces. They do step on a couple that send a jolt of energy through them, leaving them paralyzed. Once they make it across the room, they enter a door that leads them to another room. This room holds a staircase. Manarax and Ezo start up the staircase, but are consumed in flames on the third step. The flames teleport them into a cage. Standing around them are the taunting creatures from before and a small white dragon wyrmling. The dragon tries to poison them, but the poison is not strong enough to drop Manarax or Ezo. Ezo: What are you? Dragon: (In almost a catlike voice) I am a mighty dragon. Manarax uses detect evil, but he does not detect anything. Ezo: Okay mighty dragon…let me go. Dragon: You are supposed to be asleep. Ezo: Yeah, and you are supposed to be bigger. Manarax: What is your motive for capturing us, young dragon. Dragon: (Looking hurt) That was uncalled for… Ezo: These are cages? Are they not? Dragon: Yes, but you were supposed to fall asleep so we could give all your gear to the fey. Manarax: We have no gear. They were destroyed by the rust-ones. Dragon: Mmmm…you are not what Gorgoldand expected…here is the deal…you tell me what my master’s name is an anagram of and you can go free back into the cave. Ezo: Or I could kill you and melt these bars. Manarax: Let’s not get violent, Ezo. They are not evil. Dragon: You do not scare me. I am Gorgoldand’s familiar. Ezo: I do not care. You ogre is dead. Dragon: He is not our master. He is a stupid brute that lived in the lake. Ezo: Dragonlord Dragon: You are wrong. The answer is Gold Dragon. You lose, mortals. The dragon gently pokes Manarax and Ezo again. This time the poison takes hold and they drift off to sleep; their memory being wiped clean. They awaken several hours later in a forest. Manarax: Where are we? Let’s find a town. An elf clad in armor of leaves emerges from the forest without a sound. Manarax: Hello leaved-One. Elf: What are you doing in my woods? Are you another of the accursed dragon spawn? Manarax: We awoke here. Elf: You awoke in the heart of the Methwood? Ezo: Yes Elf: Hardly a believable story. Ezo: It’s the truth. Take it as you will. Manarax: I would not lie. My faith is strong. Elf: I care not of human faith. I care not for humans at all. Leave for my temper grows short. Ezo: Is there a town were we can aquire gear. Elf: Follow the river. Ezo: Could you assist us? Elf: No, now get out…Now Manarax and Ezo travel through the forest and come across a town known as Dalath. Manarax and Ezo go to the temple of the town—hoping to find a place to rest. On the stairs leading up to the temple stands a women with eagle wings. Winged Women: Rest, and you worries will be whashed away. The womens voice sounds musical and calming. Manarax: We will be most obliged. A man approaches from behind Manarax and Ezo. Mysterious Warrior: You would trust her to heal you? Someone she has never met? Without payment or even knowing your name? Ezo: We have little choice, and as far as we know she may know us. We have no recollection of a lot of things. Mysterious Warrior: Trust your feelings and your heart. Winged Women: He is a exarch of evil, tempting you away from my healing hand. Ignore him. Manarax uses detect evil, but is overwhelmed by the power and falls unconscious. '' '''Ezo:' I have no choice. May I borrow some coin? Mysterious Warrior: You always have a choice. I do not carry gold, friend. If your soul is ran by gold, then you matter little to me. The man bends down a pats Manarax on the shoulder. Manarax jerks upright and awake. Mysterious Warrior: (To Manarax) What of you sir? Manarax: I…need to get out of here. Mysterious Warrior: You flee from evil and from good. You are still a wyrmling lost in the winds, but I unlike my sister, do not twist or guide wyrmlings during development. Manarax: The power of evil is too strong for me. I must gather strength to fight it. Winged Women: I can sculpt you, offer you all the treasure of this temple, and give you the power to take revenge on Gorgoldand and his pet. Manarax and Ezo’s memories start to flood back to them. Manarax: Revenge is not the way. Mysterious Warrior: Evil is only as powerful as you allow it to be. If this frightens you, I fear you can not live up to the greatness I saw within you. Ezo: Those little ones should pay. They owe me 2700. Winged Women: Come to me, and you will have all the wealth and power you could want, the strength to take revenge on that lying dragon and his minions. Manarax: I will have to decline your offer. The mysterious man nods and extends his hand as Manarax and Ezo turn to leave. A brilliant light consumes them and their wounds heal instantly. As the party leaves, a roar splits the stone of the temple. Chapter 3 The party leaves the town and, after a day of walking, come across the trading town of Ssintar. The mines are busily worked by slaves from Thay. Manarax: This must be part of occupied Unther. I have never been here before. Ezo: We should look for work. Preferably one that pays. Manarax: Maybe they have a quest board. Ezo: Perhaps, just keep your wits about you. The party notices that those living within the town all bear the tree circles of the pharaoh on their foreheads. They also hear rumors of the end of the war, the mulhrondi army is pushing forward to extinguish the last of Unther. Ezo: Maybe if we joined their cause they would outfit us with gear. Manarax: You suggest I turn on my homeland? Ezo: May be the only way to survive. A group of slaves walk past, a blue woman in strange clothing joining their mist. She oddly aims to brush up against Ezo and Manarax as the convoy contines on its path. As she does a cool breeze washes over the party. Ezo: Hmmm…that was peculiar. Manarax: We should follow the convoy. Ezo: Aye They trail the women through the desolate streets of Ssintar, noticing that she takes measures to not be seen by the guards around the convoy. The guards are wearing white robes with golden gauntlets, wielding spears of elaborate design, and all have three deep blue rings on the forehead that resemble the one of a Red Wizard from Thay. There is a gathering up ahead. A man stands atop a podium talking to several soldiers before him. A black haired warrior stands behind the speaker who wears an elaborate headdress of gold shaped in the likeness of a hawk. The party notices the blue women chanting above the crowd. And—without warning—a lightning bolt streaks down the clear sky, striking the speaker directly in the chest, lifting his form from the stone and wildly thrashing if about before dropping it. Ezo: I like her style… Blue Lady: (To Manarax and Ezo) You can handle this right? She hands Manarax and Ezo shorswords and two shields with a strange moon symbol. Blue Lady: I must run. Manarax: Handle What? The woman vanishes with a pop. The black haired warrior at the podium draws a kopush and starts tword Manarax and Ezo. '' '''Manarax:' This was unexpected. Ezo: Let’s go big guy. A wall of guards form behind the warrior. The man swings his kopush and knocks the wizard off his feet. He then comes down to smack Ezo with the flat of his blade. Manarax slashes with the shortsword given to him by the lady, but he overextends and loses his balance; giving his attacker the upper hand. The warrior comes down with his kopush. Manarax almost pulls off the block but the kopush still makes it past his defenses and slices his arm. '' '''Warrior:' You killed my lord! Ezo: I feel as if we were set up… Manarax: (to the warrior): No, the blue-skinned one did. Warrior: Now you mock the holy rings upon all of Mulhorandi’s brow. Get to your knees and pray to Horus-Re for forgiveness, pray that your soul is not judgement to harshly by Anubis. Manarax: I will not pray for a sin I did not commit. Warrior: I will not be the judge of that, Anubis is the infinite wisdom. Ezo: Chill Out! Ezo lets loose an orb of cold hitting the man squarely. Manarax swings again at the man and feels his blade slide through the man’s skin. The guards behind the warrior close in. They let loose a barrage of spears at Ezo and Manarax. The party manages to deflect the spears with the shields given to them. ''But Manarax is not able to dodge the net thrown on top of him. The nearest guard pushes the entangled Manarax; trying to trip him. The Paladin, not being able to get his footing, falls to the ground.'' '''Guard:'' Call the chariots, we have one Untherian an custody! ''A chariot rolls into the scene with a archer mounted on top. The archer lets loose an arrow on the fallen warrior. Manarax is able to maneuver his shield just enough to block the incoming projectile. Ezo quickly lets loose a cone of fire onto his prone comrade and the guards surrounding him. The fire burns away the ropes and leaves several of the guards lifeless on the ground. Manarax stands back up avoding the edges of the guard’s swords. Warrior: There is no way you were behind the attack on the noble...drop your arms clad with the heretic eye and I promise to leave you alive… Manarax: Ezo, we should listen to him. We stand no chance. Ezo: (Bluffing) As you wish. Thick clouds gather overhead, as a very chilly wind rushes through the narrow streets. Warrior:'' What matter of sorcery is this? ''Suddenly, fist sized chunks of ice rain down upon those before the party, the ice strangely avoids Manarax and Ezo, swerving to not touch your skin. The pounding ice shatters the skulls of several warriors before them. The warriors focus leaves the party and is now turned towards the storm. Manarax: Ezo, let's go we do not need to kill all of these people. They are simply misguided. Ezo: Run and I’ll follow. As Manarax and Ezo turn to run but vanish. They appear on top of a stone coffin in a chamber. Blue-Lady: You’re Welcome Ezo: We are in your dept. Manarax: You used us for you plot! What is the purpose. Blue-Lady: My plot was simple: To kill a royal member of Mulhorandi. To long has Unther been occupied, it needs to be free. If I raise the tensions of this place...well then war will erupt once more. Oh...I guess I should have mentioned those shields were enchanted to help deflect arrows huh? Magic doesn't work without knowledge as they say...something along those lines. Ezo: awe...foolish of us not to examine them so we were a mere distraction? i thought you had us as bait for that grand trap Manarax: Is this plot leading to something bigger, blue-skinned one Blue-Lady: You were supposed to be bodies to slow down my pursuers. Plus...I doubt you would have let me slip past knowing I have a 10,000 gold piece bounty on me. I wish to free Unther, nothing more, nothing less. By all means I wish to free this land...: Ezo: aye you have much better magic than I do...I would not have pursued you. Especially for this godforsaken land Blue Lady: I have even considered Shuruppak as an ally but he kills any that cross his path. this land is not forsaken by gods ignorant one. Our gods were slain by the dragon queen...only a sliver of their power remains within Shuruppak himself. Manarax: How do you plan on fighting off the occupants to free Unther. We have little army especially after we lost support from the red wizards. Note: Now that Thay has fallen to Vari’ishtar, Free Unther no longer has the support from the Red Wizards, their strongest ally. Blue Lady: By making Tiamat realize she lost the prize of her war with Gilgeam...Mulhorandi came in and has taken her spoils. All i need to do is draw her attention to this and the dragon queen will rampage across the land. Manarax: Getting into the affairs of the dragon queen is dangerous and will cost many lives. Is there any other way? Blue Lady: Thay has lost its interest and power to free us, the cult of the dragon is the next strongest of those wishing to free our land once more. My god wants this land free once more, Unther is not meant to be under the control of Mulhorandi. She refuses to interfere, leaving the only option as an uprising since Thay has been destroyed. You are allowed to leave if you want, but Mulhorandi will be hunting you, and this was the only way to make you aid me. They will tighten the laws and invade the country, elves, dwarves, and other races will no longer be allowed in cities, and those not of the royal cast will not be able to use weapons or magic. A dragonborn of Bahamut steps into the chamber. Blue Lady: As a sign of good will the lord of justice among dragons, Bahamut, has gifted us with a chosen one of his own...William. Ezo: Eh…a dragon named William? Peculiar Blue Lady: The only other ally in this accursed land would be the Church of Tiamat. The only temple I know of rest underneath the old capital of the land…and I know little of their plans except that they are planning to crossbreed dragons with outsiders to create new minions. Also…they have nest of metoric dragons…very rare. If you find those eggs, you would have all the bargaining power needed to make the cult join us in this rebellion. The silver clad Knight from the church before appears in the room, smiling softly. Mysterious Warrior: Tiamat cannot be trusted. She will use this moment to take control of the land once more. Blue Lady: That is what we need? When this land is burning the Mulhorandi will flee. Then we take it for our own once more! Ezo: What better distraction than utter chaos. Manarax: I agree with the Knight. A god that evil cannot be trusted to roam free on the land. Blue Lady: Tiamat would be weakened after taking the land; Bahamut would be given the chance to strike her down... Manarax: There has to be another way. Blue Lady: They you tell me....your friend obviously conceded and left... Manarax: I do not have another way, but I will not help you Blue Lady: So be it. You can leave....however; it will be hard to flee a country where every soldier has been given an image of you Manarax: What of you Ezo? Ezo: What pays more? Blue Lady: Tiamat’s offers are generous. Ezo: More pay and destruction. Manarax: I won't leave my companion's side. I will help you for now, but when I have a safe path to leave; I will. Blue Lady: As you wish. I cannot think of a better way, but in the end I will be awaiting you here to help you in your return. She gives the party a map and each of them a bag containing six potions of cure moderate wounds. The party continues to a temple in Unthalass where they will go into a temple of Tiamut and retrieve the metoric dragon eggs, so they can ally with the cult of Tiamut, who will awaken the dragon god—making her ravage across the land destroying all of Mulhorandi. Then when Tiamut tires herself, Bahamut will put her back to rest. Manarax feels uneasy about awakening such a powerful evil god—an evil one at that, but Ezo has little bother about the topic for he is just in it for the coin and his love for destruction. '' ''Manarax, Ezo and William, there newly acquired member, enter the temples. Ezo finds a lever that when pulled opens the giant stone door, but not too far down the hall is another door decorated in runes of blighted magic. Ezo quickly recognizes this. Manarax: You can feel the evil emanating from the door. Ezo: These are very powerful blight runes of unholy magic. Manarax: What do these blight runes do? Ezo: They smite against those of the holy nature. Ezo attempts to bypass the door with an array of spells but to no avail. He—seeing it as his only option—touches the runes upon the door to activate the trap on himself. The runes turn to a grey mist and wrap around the wizard sucking some of his life out of him. Ezo: Ouch damn. The door slides upwards into the roof. The chamber beyond the door is trapezoidal in shape with one door on the southwest wall. Four torches light the room. On the southwest wall of the chamber is a door; on the east wall are a series of small, narrow openings (Murder holes); and on the south wall, a portcullis bars a passage that leads farther south. Ezo drinks several potions to heal his wounds from the trap. Manarax: Get your weapons ready. I fear evil lurks within these halls. Manarax draws his shortsword and shield while William pulls out a greatsword. Ezo: (to William) Who are you? William: I am William, child of Bahamut. Ezo: Hmmm…Interesting. William: What do you find interesting? Ezo: You do our Quest? No? William: It depends on what you do. Will you release the Evil Queen? Or will you find another way? Ezo: I do as my lord wishes. William: And I do as my lord wishes. Ezo: Very well. Two bolts soar at the party; interrupting their conversation. Two guards have stationed themselves on the other side of the Murder holes and are launching crossbow bolts at the party. Both of the bolts hone in on Ezo. He manages to dodge one but the other pierces is skin; causing a slight gash. Ezo moves next to the murder holes. He places his hand inside the murder hole and releases searing flames from his fingertips. The guards are able to dodge the thick of the flames just in time. '' ''William sets his greatsword over the murder hole while Manarax tries to open the door in the room, but—to his dismay—it is locked. He smacks it with his shortsword, but is not able to damage to door. '' '''Manarax:' Ezo, I will block the holes. You break the door. Manarax uses his shield to block the other murder hole. Ezo moves down toward the hall and unleashes and orb of acid onto the bars that are blocking passage. They melt and open up the path. He then moves to the door Manarax was trying to open and burns it down with fire. '' ''William and Manarax make a dash to the hallway; trying to avoid the crossbow bolts. '' ''The party makes it to the next room down the hall. This large lounge is equipped with a few small tables, chairs, and a pair of decorative statues. On the north wall is a wooden door. On the east wall is a set of double doors, and in the center of the south wall is a locked door. The room is well lit by six torches. Four guards are sitting at the tables. Ezo: Better make this one count. Burning Hands! Ezo releases a cone of fire, incinerating the table and its chairs; setting two of the guards ablaze. On the other side of the room, Manarax swings with his shortsword, but his sword bounces off the guard’s superior armor. The guard counterattacks with his bastard sword grazing Manarax’s skin. '' '''Ezo:' (to William) Do you have a spare weapon? I can use more than magic. William: I am sorry to say that I do not. Manarax swings again, piercing the guard’s armor. The flaming guards’ armor heats up to extreme heat—burning them. One of the guards finds himself not able to move, but another runs out of the flames but runs blindly into a door. Ezo: Scatter like mice…I love when they run. mwhahahahaha! The forth guard in the back of the room loads his crossbow and fires at Manarax. The paladin draws upon the magic of his shield and easily deflects the arrow. Ezo—not able to get his hands on a weapon—grabs a torch off the wall and swings at the guard in combat with Manarax, but his torch touches nothing but air. '' ''The guard standing in the flames drops to the ground, his corpse ablaze. Manarax raises his shield and deflects another arrow aimed his way. Ezo: (to William) Can I borrow your oil? William: I believe I have some to spare (hands Ezo oil). Ezo: I love the smell of burning flesh in the morning. Ezo tosses the oil onto the ground around the guards and lights it with his torch. Manarax lifts his shield to block another strike from the bandit’s bastard sword, but the sword weaves through his defense and bites deep into his cheek, leaving an ugly wound. The guard comes around for another swing. The handle of his sword gets caught on his armor causing him to stumble into the flames, and making his armor heat up to extreme temperatures. William closes in on the guard with the crossbow. He comes around with his greatsword, but is not able to smash through the guard’s armor. The guard drops his crossbow and starts to draw his bastard sword, but is interrupted by William’s life ending cut. As the final guard collapses to the ground, the party hears more footsteps from the northern hallway. '' '''Manarax:' There are more coming! Ezo: Haha. Fantastic Manarax: I will put you equipment to good use, fallen soldier. Manarax takes a Bastard Sword from one of the dead soldiers. Ezo: William, loan me 25 gold. William: Can’t you wait until we are in a town? Ezo: No William: Whatever do you need it for? Ezo: And grind it up with your sword please. It is a surprise for our coming friends. William: (Looking confused) Okay? Manarax readies his bastard sword next to the door. William quickly grinds up the gold and gives it to Ezo. Ezo picks up a bastard sword from one of the guards. '' ''The northern door is thrown open, revealing a group of guards. Manarax swings and grazes the first guard to enter to room. Ezo casts a spell and throws his bastard sword down the line of guards. The Bastard sword—guided by a magical force—slashes at each guard it passes. The party funnels the guards into the room one at a time, and they eventually kill all the guards. '' ''Hopeful that there are no more guards around, the party decides to rest. Manarax lines up all the bodies and says a prayer. When Manarax is not looking Ezo carves a money symbol in each of their foreheads. The party camps for the night. Chapter 4 Ezo: (to Manarax) I am a mercenary from Chessenta. My father, Bald, was a high Cleric of the Sebakr and my mother was a whore. When the church caught him with her he was exiled. My father went to war and I was raised as a newborn in the army. I was trained as a warmage. Manarax: (to Ezo) That is a fine story Ezo, but I must ask: is that the only thing that has not turned you back on you. There is a reason I did not leave you side when I had the chance. It is because I feared that this quest for Tiamut might be the last of you. So don't think that money is your only friend. This is my story: When I was young my father taught me that there is no greater power than the power of good. I set out on a quest to prove that this weapon is the strongest of them all. My parents had a better fate than yours my friend. They still reside in free Unther awaiting my return and the completion of my quest. Ezo: Aye, we both come from religious backgrounds. Manarax: You should follow yours. Ezo: Nay Manarax: It’s a lot easier to fight for something other than the shine of coin. Ezo: Let just move on. Wake the dragon man. The party enters a chapel. It contains an altar, pews, a brazier, and statues. The walls are painted with murals depicting evil dragons killing good dragons, and the forces of Tiamat subjecting and subverting other faiths throughout the world. A few torches light the room, but most of it remains shrouded in shadows. A single guard stands in the room. Manarax: I can’t believe I am helping awaken such an evil deity. William: I do not like the looks of this room. It is depicting pure evil. Ezo: Guard, state your name and business! Guard: I am just saying a few prayers. Manarax: Leave him alone Ezo. He is not hostile Ezo: Praying to Tiamat? Why are your people here? The guard slowly draws his bastard sword. William: Your prayers will not reach the ears of the Dragon Queen. William draws his greatsword. Manarax: I would suggest you stop your evil ways and drop your weapon. William steps into the room. As he does, twelve blue dragonspawn emerge from the walls, floor, and ceiling. William: Evil beings! You shall be vanquished in the name of Bahamut! Ezo releases a burning hands spell, setting the room ablaze. Manarax calls upon the gods to give him strength and guide his sword. Then he draws his shortsword and shield. The hoard of dragon spawn lashes out with claws and fangs. Manarax and William feel the fangs and a jolt of electricity pulse through them. Manarax swings his shortsword and causes the creature to back down for a moment. William is not so lucky. He attacks and overextends with is greatsword, causing every foe around him a free attack. Several fangs pierce Williams flesh, causing him to drop to his knees. '' '''William:' At least I die…an honorable death…to help the cause of…Bahamut… William dies. A blue dragon spawn bites deeply into Ezo’s right hand. Manarax drops his shortsword and shield and unsheathes his greatsword. He grips it tightly in his hands and swings wildly at the spawn in front of him, but to no avail. '' ''Manarax knowing that he and Ezo need help calls upon the heavens. Not moments later, a Heavy Warhorse appears the aid the party. '' '''Manarax:' Meet Vigilance! Manarax mounts the beast and sends another swing at the dragon spawn. The sword cuts deep into the creature’s skin. Then the horse rears up and plants its hooves squarely on the creatures head, killing it. Ezo lets loose another burning hands, killing three more. '' '''Manarax:' This battle is turning in our favor. Ezo: Eight left. Manarax comes around with another attack, killing one. His sword continues to another foe adjacent to him. Guided by the Paladin’s divine favor it cuts down yet another spawn. Ezo’s fire burns three more of the dragons alive. '' ''With only three enemies left, Ezo extends his fingertips and lets out another cone of fire. Two of the remaining dragon spawn fall to the flames. Manarax swings his bastard sword with all of his might and slays the last one. The guard still remains on the other side of the room. Manarax: Don’t kill him. Ezo fires an orb of electricity at the man. The man falls dead. '' '''Manarax:' We could have let him surrender. Ezo: Never let an opponent surrender. Manarax goes to Williams’s side. Ezo: He is dead. Manarax: Rest in peace, friend. We will come back to recover his body. Ezo: (sarcastically) Are you going to pray to Bahamut now? Manarax: Will you join me? Ezo: In? Manarax: Praying Ezo: Really? Manarax: Yes Ezo: Really? I don’t remember how to pray. Manarax: We would have died without him. It will show respect. Ezo: Very Well… Manarax prays for William peaceful passage into the afterlife, and Ezo pretends to pray. Manarax takes two potions from the guards and hands one to Ezo. Ezo: Thank you. Should we rest. Manarax: Do you need to prepare spells? Ezo: Yes Manarax: Fine then. This chapel should be safe. Ezo: My hand is demolished. The next day Manarax and Ezo continue to the next room. The entrance opens into a hellish church sanctuary dedicated to the performance of base and horrifying rituals. Dragon and half-dragon statues are housed in each of the either corners of the octagonal chamber. Doors exit the room on the southeast, south, west, and northwest walls. A large obsidian altar is along the western wall of the chamber. Dominating the center is a large ritual circle that binds within a shimmering dome a hideous, 12-foot-tall dinosaur that exudes waves of roiling heat. A greatsword hangs from the ceiling, directly above the dinosaur. As the party enters, the shimmering dome caging the creature begins to fade. Ezo recognizes that the cage is a specialized wall of force. Manarax: We can move past the beast and get to the next door. Ezo: Very well. Lead on. Maybe we will get lucky and it will only eat your horse. Manarax: If you don’t want to do this we could leave. The path to free Unther is a lot more dangerous. Ezo: Go… Manarax and Vigilance (The horse) cross the room. Manarax breaks the door down. The party safely makes it to the other room. They notice that the cage reforms as they leave. '' ''A female brown half-dragon meditates inside the room, jolting upright as Manarax blows the door inwards. Vigilance bull rushes and pins the half dragon down. '' '''Manarax:' Who are you? Half-Dragon: I am Braeden. Favored soul of the dragon queen, Tiamat! You will burn by her flames! Ezo: Join our cause. Turn on Tiamut and join us. Ezo raises his fingers and a ray of frost hits the half dragon in the face as she tries to move. Braeden opens her mouth and releases a cone of acid. The horse jumps out of the way and releases the half dragon. '' ''The Half Dragon suddenly doubles size and the floor underneath her starts to crack. Her head crashes into the ceiling causing the room to start caving in. The falling stones trigger a trap and runes cover the ground. In a moment, a fiery explosion singes the half dragon and leaves her lifeless in the rubble of the room. Manarax takes her magical Full Plate. '' '''Manarax:' I will put this to a better use.